Assignment: Clash of Trickery!
" Tsubaki, reporting for duty sir!" Tsubaki exclaimed, keeping her hand in a salute formation briefly, as she let herself loose slightly." Did you need something?" Tsubaki asked her superior, as he granted her a letter, and instructed her to finish this assignment, preferably within two weeks, although she was allowed longer if necessary. It was told that this assignment was '''truly' dangerous, but was it? Reading over her assignment sheet, the overall assignment seemed rather easy for someone of her caliber. The mission was to prevent an illegal dealing in the lower districts of Rukongai, seemingly the Zaraki District. The substance that these individuals were dealing with seemed to be of high priority and needed to be destroyed as soon as the deal was cancelled. However, the truly dangerous part of this mission, was not to intercept with the deal, but to take care of a certain individual. The name, Zenchō Maebure. Zenchō was supposedly a man of a large amount of power, being a Quincy, and he also seemed to possess other powers of unknown origins. However, he was very, very sadistic, and was said to destroy anybody in his path. Tsubaki was told by her superior to not in any circumstance, engage in direct battle with him, unless the circumstances forced her to.'' One Week Later, in the Zaraki District In the Zaraki District, Tsubaki's hair blew in the howling winds, the wrecked appearance of the district caused her to take extreme caution, especially against attackers of any kind. She was told that the dealing would be in a small residence inside the district, which was seemingly more polished than the others." Where is this place I need to be?" ''Tsubaki scanned the area, with the pure intent of finding the difference between the structures that were in the area. At this very moment, her eyes came upon a group of individuals, wearing rather polished clothes in comparison to the other individuals in the district, entering a building. Immediately taking notice of this, she hid herself in the shadows, making sure nobody caught her presence, then she began to deduce." More than one individual, polished clothes, a suitcase. This is my target. Now, I have to disguise myself and enter this dealing. And I have to do this, as soon as possible" Tsubaki thought, entering another building in an instant. She also held a suitcase, although the contents, were unknown. Entering hurriedly, a man wearing blue traditional japanese clothing walked into the building. The man's hair was ruff and unorganized, and his clothing was slightly tattered near the ends. The man himself had adorned a fresh wound above his left eye, which rolled down and seared at the touch of the howling wind of the Zaraki District, 80th District in Rukongai and by far the worst. The rats ran along the streets and the usual scum covered commoners that roamed this area were gone. Replacing it, was the bleak night and the ominous feeling this man brought forth. Also holding a suitcase in hand, the man's hair which was tied back into a ponytail blew violently, flapping in the wind. Irritated the man knocked in what seemed like an elaborate sequence before entering the building with a scowl across his face. His snake-like sent a surge of chilling fear through the spines of those unfortunate enough to stare into them. Surely the man was annoyed beyond belief, and along with the intention his eyes gave away he was here to get his buisness done and leave smoothly. Just as the door closed a sentence creaked and echoed through the edges of the door and lingered in the howling winds: "Zenchō Maebure, its nice to finally make your acquaintance." Coming outside of the building was Tsubaki, with suitcase intact, she was now dressed in a japanese attire. She wore a simple, light blue kimono with various floral patterns that were overlapping over one another, the most prominent of these were vines, although each vine had a rather luminescent white lotus on them, overlapping one another to make a very intriguing pattern." ''There we go. I brought the perfect attire. Now, I heard the name Zenchō. He must have already entered the building, I must hurry." Tsubaki, opened her suitcase. There were some illegal substances in this that her superiors had ordered her to bring, they must've been the substances these people were dealing with. Although the names weren't needed, Tsubaki used her own wits to easily fool most, and she could do it more. Entering the building in a remarkable posh fashion, she knocked on the door once, as she creaked the door open, she noticed a few elderly individuals, she knew they were easy targets. But then, her eyes lay upon the dangerous and cunning, Zenchō Maebure. His expression seemed that he was irritated, so she took advantage of this." Oh my? You men are so inconsiderate! You left me out on your deal? When I'' am the one providing you with entertainment?" She seduced the elder men easily, and then, drifting off her attention to Zenchō, she asked him." Oh my? A newcomer? You're very young and handsome aren't you? What's your name?" She used her seductive attitude and got near him, attempting to stroke his face from behind. Immediately reacting, Zenchō cringed back and taking several steps back, he glanced at the elderly men he was to do buisness with and then to to the new, seductive, girl who had just entered. "I was unaware that you brought women here, Sajin." he said giving one of the elder man a dirty glare which lasted for several, awkward seconds. The disturbing chill of his gaze and the instilling aura of misdeeds was thick in the air. "All matters aside I've been planning this deal for nearly two months now, and I want this done now!" he demanded with a toss of his suitcase to the ground. As it collided with the cold, wood floor the lock on the case creaked and opened slightly. The man walked toward the case gingerly before looking in, nodding and lifting the suitcase cautiously. "Looks like you came through at your end, Mr. Maebure." "My money..." Zenchō said darkly, taking no conern over small, meaningless chit-chat. He took note of what the woman had said, and slowly turned to her, all the while, he stared at the men out of the corner of his eye, "you may call me Mr. Maebure. Now stand aside before I hurt you." he said sinisterly, and after it he quickly shot his head back at the old man. "Now will you give me the money, or shall you lose both your money, the drug, and heads." Fearful, the man followed, each of them equally high in power among the dark, unruly underworld society of Rukongai however they all boasted an equal amount of fear for this one person. Attempting to stall, a man stepped forth wanting to shake hands with Zenchō, which the man abruptly turned away. "Calm yourself. If the drug does what we believe it to do, then we will make enough money to feed your family and then some. However, if the drug does not then we have a problem." Zenchō remained silent as he observed all those in the room. Just then, he walked pass the men, brushing past them, he subsequently knocking them slightly to the side. His anger rose gradually and his patience decreased. Lifting the suitcase, the man took a single syringe from the suitcase which contained a red liquid. "Maybe we should test it." he offered. attempting to speed the pace up he quickly gave one of the man a "look" before walking toward him. Before the man could let out a yelp, his horrified face was permanent as immediate contact with the needle of the syringe caused the elderly mans reiryoku flow to literally freeze; thus causing immediate death. "It works...Money." he reiterated once again, this time throwing the syringe toward the man and as they dove to catch it and share "ooo's" and "aah's" over the drug power. Zenchō quickly grabbed two suitcases sitting atop a table to left which were all filled with money. "If its not all here, then I'm coming back here..and you don't want me back here..." Brushing past the girl, Zenchō stopped as he looked up and down the girl, slightly intoxicated by her and intrigued as to why she was here. Standing beside her, he said nothing yet he awaited her response to the events that had just occured. " ''What a....disgusting drug!" Tsubaki thought, although her facial expressions were that of a cheerful woman, as she remarked." Wow, that is one amazing drug. You know. I have something extra for you, Mr. Maebure." She lifted her suitcase, and pulled out, not a syringe, but a small bottle of blue liquid." This one enhances the flow of reishi to extreme levels. It's really good as a power up, wanna see?" Tsubaki gestured towards him, twirling around while she thought." That is very dangerous. I must be able to avoid it all costs!" Suddenly dancing to the other males, she asked." Sajin-San. Please drink this, at the least for me? You'll become the powerful man you desire. You others, come on, drink up." Tsubaki, pouring the liquid into separate sake dishes, gave all the men the entire dish, excluding Zenchō and the man who was recently killed due to the other drug." Now, now. How do you all feel? You feeling pumped up and energetic?" Tsubaki asked, stroking their faces while smirking an almost evil smirk. The men were intoxicated with the sudden speed the spiritrons and reishi inside their body was functioning at, causing their skin to become flooded with a pale blue colour and suddenly, their muscle mass explosively increasing, and sizes dwarfing that of a normal man, they had become nothing but monsters of rage. Tsubaki simply grinned, and told Zenchō, " Well, what do you think? Oh wait. You don't have time to. They're gonna come at you...now." Tsubaki said, with a tone of malice that dwarfed even the biggest Underworld Bosses. Suddenly, Sajin followed by the other elder men flailed around frantically, however their efforts were futile. The drug was simply too much and only there selfish innards were to blame. As Tsubaki spoke the man with now increased size and power jumped at Zenchō with murderous intent. With a growl, Zenchō lifted his right foot and swung it back. He then proceeded to continue spinning on the ball of his feet and all the while, he kept a constant grimace on his face. Evading the attacks, the men - due to the exponential increase in size and muscle mass - came crashing through the once entrance of the buidling. Tearing down the entrance, they caused quite a ruckus which only aggravated Zenchō even further. Glancing at the men, he shaked his head before spinning once again and now standing behind Tsubaki. "Devious aren't we. Whats the end-game girly." he said bitterly, before removing two katana's from its respective sheathes, ready to strike. " My my, rushed, are we not?" Tsubaki taunted, and immediately, lifting her feet off the ground at a curved angle, she simply floated in the air for a brief moment, before using a backflip to reach a around ten meters away, the perfect distance, as she just pondered." Hm? Are you angered? My, my. It doesn't suit a man like you to be angered. It ruins your look completely. Come on now, smile?" Tsubaki said, before drawing a black bokuto from her bell sleeve, attached in there through a series of various contraptions, she smiled before saying." You might be powerful, but I am no weakling either." Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, or perhaps even faster? She used excessively high speeds to reach an aerial standpoint, right above Zenchō on the tattered roof of the buiding, as her spiritual energy channeled into the wooden blade. Suddenly, it shimmered a pale blue before being enveloped in pale blue energy. Tsubaki thought to herself." Rare opportunities like this come once. I must beat him, now!" Leaping off, she held her blade straight in front of her, as she reached Zenchō, she attempted to slash through his right arm! Thus, providing enough injury so he couldn't fight at full strength. "Smile? What the hell is that?" Zenchō inquired, as he took note of Tsubaki's words, which led him to quickly analyze her spiritual pressure. Though it was barely felt, a faint residue of..calm, equally level energy. It wasn't too great nor to little; an even playing field it felt like. Retailiating to to Tsubaki's strike at the last moment, he swung his left blade upward, causing there swords to collide with each other. However, from the speed that Tsubaki possessed and the gravity that enabled her to land the blow, the blade was much heavier and more powerful than anticipated. As a result, though he defended from the initial strike, the blade that Zenchō used to defend has lowered thus cutting at his own shoulder. An immediate sting was felt, however, he quickly dismissed the pain. Rising the sword in his right hand that he kept at his helm, he attempted to thrust the blade into Tsubaki's pelvis, yet his grip was loose for some reason. In addition, he pushed upward with his left sword, both to get the blade out of his own wound, and also prevent Tsubaki from attempting another attack, however this could easily backfire by giving Tsubaki enough momentum to leap backwards. Meanwhile, the warrior was gradually releasing his own spirit energy to excavate the entire building and make the entire area collapse in upon itself. Bearing a grimace, he looked directly into the elegant black eyes of his assailant and couldn't help but be sucked in by the intrigue of her sudden attack. Though he was always slightly paranoid, he was not expecting an attack from a girl, much less, what seemed like a decent-level combatant. "You are indeed powerful. Perhaps, stronger then myself." he chimed, while he glanced at the suitcases filled with money out of the corner of his eye. Tsubaki, trapped in a nearly hopeless situation, merely looked at Zenchō and upon herself for failing miserably at her first attack, before she suddenly scanned the situation in an instant." Blade towards me, blade being thrown back and collapsing building. First option, is this one!" Suddenly, her legs were imbued with a pale blue shroud surrounding them, in that instant, she used the momentum gained from Zenchou's repelling of her bokuto, enough to leap her legs in a forward direction, clutching her blade on the ground, she kept it firm as she used this opportunity to repel Zenchō, flinging him backwards with a single push from her legs. However, she was slightly late in executing this, well timed maneuver. As rubble began descending on her, small pieces of rocks grazed her arm as she merely chanted." Yūsetsu!" Her arm, previously imbued with spiritual energy, now recycled itself to form a arm covered with dark blue flames, which Tsubaki used to her advantage in burning some rubble, before picking up her sword and slicing through the rest of the debris, and flipping backwards to a safe haven, covering herself in the shadows of the alleys." Dammit. He is a tough one to beat!" Like his opponent who was sent hurled out of the tumbling building, Zenchō cracked a half-smile as he using his light footwork was able to sustain his balance. As the building came down around him, Zenchō kicked the suitcases out at the exact moment of implosion, and himself came crashing out. Having attained a bruise on his cheek and a slight cut on his leg, Zenchō escaped the crashing building rather lucky. Although, from the kick he was somewhat out of breathe, and breathing slightly heavier as a result. Standing up, the wound above his left eye was trickling down over his eye, hindering his view to a degree. Taking notice that Tsubaki would be on the other side of the building, Zenchō gave the unconcious men beside him a pitiful glance before placing both his katanas back in there sheathes and dashing off with his suitcases. "She's definitely going to follow me." he thought as soon as he took off with the money. The worrysome fact that she was going to follow him was one thing, but if this girl had truly been capable she would show her relentlessness and skill which is something that Zenchō didn't really want at the moment. Darting through the Zaraki District he dashed about through the rooftops with the howling air springing him up and forward he continued his attempted escape from Tsubaki. Tsubaki, noting the way and direction Zenchō was moving, had been confident enough that Zenchō was injured, although to what extent, she couldn't make out. However, being unrelenting as she normally was, Tsubaki stripped off her kimono, wearing a tight, black, tank-top and knee-length black tights and joggers providing her a very comfortable attire to perform battle in. Gripping her bokuto, she immediately began to pace up slightly as she ran at high speeds, through the ground, not the roofs, she took careful analysis of where Zenchō tried to escape to, and realising one of her many simple traps were there, she decided to be a bit cunning. Immediately using her shunpo prowess, Tsubaki landed on a roof right in front of where Zenchō was running to, charged bokuto in left hand, and unusual stone in right, she taunted him." Oh Zenchō-san? Come over here. I have a surprise for you..." She said, provoking his very desires with her words as she threw the stone up into the air, and it's cover, shattered. Revealing a small diamond of transparency and beauty, it was short-lived, as Tsubaki's sword, high in the air, was aimed, directly to slice through the said Diamond. It left her wide and open. Accepting the bluff, Zenchō grinned devishily before his own prowess came into question. Immediately raising his right arm, he stared at Tsubaki with gleaming, deadly intent. Suddenly, a blue bow emerged forth from the Quincy Cross worn across Zenchō's arm. "Yes. I am a Quincy, and a strong one at that." he said. Taking note, of Tsubaki's quite attractive new attire, and more specifically, the diamond she taunted him with. Zenchō wasn't a greedy man, though he follows no rules. And without rules there is no guidance, no boundaries. As far as he was concerned he does as he pleases, acts in a manner he favors, and takes what he wants when he wants it. For that simple reason, after a brief stare-off he fired off well over fifty arrows toward Tsubaki, and with only about ten or so feet seperating them, the arrows would prove difficult to avoid at this range. As she dealt with the arrows, Zenchō ran hectily towards the diamonds leaving the suitcases atop the rooftop. "What! A Quincy!?" Tsubaki thought briefly, before chanting." " Suddenly, a gathering of red energy towards her palm burst into a large amount of red smoke which she used to cover her tracks, while briefly overwhelmed by the large amount of arrows, Tsubaki was able to deflect some of them by placing her blade in a defensive position, adjusting her sight to the arrows posing a threat to Tsubaki's survival, she blocked them with extreme efficiency, shifting her blade at only certain distances and positions to block incoming attacks, although small scratches were on her face and outfit, she disregarded them. Spiritual Energy clashed, as the sound of metal clanging to one another was echoed into the air, the immediate threat to Tsubaki's life was gone. In a split-second, Tsubaki flipped backward, evading all the other arrows as suddenly, she saw Zenchō's figure striding towards her at high speeds. With an immediate intention of, not protecting the diamond, but of something else. Although what that was, was still unknown, she seemed to have gained a rather large amount of distance. Smirking, she clicked her fingers. A trap had been activated! Zenchō fell for the taunt as a large downpour of stones were in Zenchō's range, the stones ranged from standard sized to the size of a human's palm! Then, to add to the danger, Tsubaki chanted." Kyokko!" Removing her physical and spiritual presence from the world, Tsubaki was nowhere to be seen, although her injuries still caused her a slight disadvantage, she continued to be persistent." I am '''not' letting this one go''" She thought with purpose in mind. "Rocks, eh?" Zenchō chimed as he looked up at the torrent of danger overhead. With a grit of his teeth, and cocking arm back, he kept his bow at his side. Expertly avoiding the incoming danger, the Quincy danced on the rooftop. His circular movement proved helpful as he avoided the majority of the falling rocks, and all the while, he kept his senses refined. Hearing the wispy noise of large rocks falling through the sky, he managed to brush them aside with his arrows. Suddenly, the crashing rocks toppled the rooftop, and before Zenchō fell in, which would surely be to his disadvantage. Brown smoke, and debris was cast into the air. "...you shouldn't have done that." he uttered silently, though he was fully aware that Tsubaki would most likely see him. Unconcerned over the Kido she cast, Zenchō appeared from the shadows of the collapsing building and shot forth well over 1000 arrows! Meanwhile, as he continued to shoot the arrows singlehandedly - a technique known as Klavier - the young criminal with a bound and a leap busted away from the confined space of the house and back onto the street of Rukongai. "You must've been aware of me beforehand. She's probably an assassin sent to take me out. Like I haven't fought enough today..dammit!" he thought as he gingerly took several steps back. Prior to this, Zenchō had been attacked and hunted down by several other assassin, though he had evaded capture, the battle proved taxing on his body. What Tsubaki did not know is that, like all spiritual beings, she leaves behind a spiritual residue of sorts. And after feeling this spiritual residue, Zenchō can truly display his tracking skill as he could easily locate her based upon that single factor. Raising the diamond that had been previously held by Tsubaki, he located Tsubaki, and with a slight groan and with his ears open he immediately spun around! Although if it had been to late was to be determined. As he spun, he kept his bow on deck; ready for usage even after his onslaught before. Displaying his Hiyakuhien once more, Zenchō danced on his feet as he reeled himself a few feet back after spinning to face Tsubaki. "I must take the offense!" he thought with a grimace, "this might be harder then I thought." " What? So easily!? Damn it!" Tsubaki thought, knowing that this man was no easy opponent at all, and that his style of fighting and Quincy status didn't make it any easier, Tsubaki, having to get away from the man as soon as possible realised that it was nearly impossible to win against him, at the least through spiritual means. Tsubaki began using shunpo, hiding in one of the many alleys inside the district, but still nearby Zenchō." A man of his skill must be able to sense me. There's no point in hiding..but. His spiritual techniques are out of this world! Kido won't effect him in the slightest." Tsubaki thought, using what she learned about Zenchō already and his fighting tactics, she theorised." A single, lethal attack, probably with a deadly poison is the '''only' chance I'll have at defeating him. And...I will probably have to use that to do so." Tsubaki, remaining in her hiding spot for a brief moment, began to calm herself and her spiritual energy, noting that without wits, this battle, would become a slaughter. Gradually closing in upon his opponent, Zenchō no longer wished to flee the area. Sure, he was injuried even before this encounter, and yes, at the moment all he had on his mind was his money. However, as much as he tried Zenchō could not defy his natural thirst for battle, or maybe killing. Either way, he would fight and wouldn't hold back. Readying himself he rose his bow until it pointed directly into the night sky. "Bang." he said with sincere intimidation before firing a torrent of arrows into the sky. Was this a decoy, a meaningless attack, maybe a distraction. No, it was indeed a means of offense, and a frightful one at that. "Come out, come out wherever you are" he said darkly before hastily absorbing the spiritrons available in the area. The house that had just came crashing down, and many houses beside that were quickly deteriating. The available spirit particles flew toward Zenchō. All the while, he turned his head percieving the area to find Tsubaki's location and just then, his gaze struck upon a single alley-way. "I won't repeat myself." he spoke once again, as he reiterated the word "bang" and as he did arrows came falling down from the sky like meteroites. " ''What!? The arrows are...stronger than before? And he's located me already!?" Tsubaki thought, calming down once again, she immediately ran to the open ground, where the arrows had caught and were aimed at her immediately. Tsubaki, breathing deeply, chanted." Yuritōhi!" Suddenly, looking up at the arrows, Tsubaki immediately began to shift her legs, as suddenly, her entire body began to vibrate at massive speeds. Flickering as a non-working lightbulb, Tsubaki's bodily speeds were incomprehensible for that one moment. The arrows that seemingly pierced through her body, were nothing but aiming for the ground. The vibrating body was nothing more than a clone. A clone formed of several immediate shunpo steps overlapping one another to create a haze, a haze that was supposedly gonna blast off in movement, but rather, had already disappeared before one would notice." Good, I finally mastered it!" Tsubaki thought, as she lay in the shadows near Zenchō, she channeled her blade with spiritual energy. As her entire body's momentum shifted, she had one opportune chance. Using it, she thrusted her zanpakuto at Zenchō, hoping that it would pierce him through the chest. Would it be...the final strike!? A sudden splash of crimson blood flew toward the ground and about. It was fresh warm blood, and upon seeing his own blood a scowl appeared on the face of the Quincy clansman. "...blood?!" ''he thought to himself, his scowl dark yet his brow was raised upon the harsh sting of Tsubaki's blade. Immediately, he felt a warmth in his chest, followed by a sudden sheer of frost down his spine. ''"I'm cold." he pondered as to why such a thing could be possible. Slowly looking down to the blade thrusted in his chest, he couldn't help but wince. Pain quickly creeped into the insensate body of Zenchō. Though spiritrons that were being absorbed weren't nearly fast enough to prevent the attack nor was it capable of fully healing the new wound. However, it kept him alive and that was better then the alternative. No words were spoke, only the ominous silence of the moment as the two fighters looked each other in there eyes. From it, surely Tsubaki could only see a fragment of Zenchō's tormented past. -------------- "Get back" Zenchō said, the shrill of his voice as it echoed through the Zaraki District was distinct. With his bow and arrow held in his right hand, he placed his left hand on the blade in his torso. "Do you have the power to kill me?" Zenchō queried with a slight change in his tone, as he pulled the blade from his chest and stepped back, nearly collaspsing to the ground with each step. A ring of blood formed around the Quincy, as he stared at his own blood inquisitively, his face cold, and impassive. "It's weird, looking at your own blood I mean. Tell me, Tsubaki. Is this your first mission? More importantly, have you ever killed anyone before. Ever feel the cold rush of the hunt seep into your pores and the intense adrenalie from watching the lifeless body of another flop to the ground. Trust me, its a truly..intoxicating feeling." Miraculously, he was still alive. Looking up, his gaze struck Tsubaki like a spear through a heart, as if he looked into oblivion, or more accurately, looking at death itself. His eyes now slanted, Zenchō barreled to the ground, and landing with his knee he fell atop a small, jagged rock, he growled. Slowly, he placed his hand on the open wound attempting to cease the rush of blood. "..watching a person franctically strive to survive. Watching them stare death in the eyes, and say "fuck off". Its entertaining to see them fail to death and seep into the afterlife...." he paused for a moment, and quickly removed his gaze from Tsubaki. As he spoke, he slowly succumbed to pain, he was slowly emerging himself in spirit particles, though his intention was unknown he did it a rapid, yet stealthy pace. " What!" Tsubaki thought to herself, attempting to find herself out of this situation, she immediately took the blade away from her opponent's body, and began to move at an incredible pace northward, hoping not to be engulfed by Zenchō's spiritual energy, she moved at the least 50 meters away from Zenchō, before stopping. Clutching her bokuto, she felt....unusual. She had killed many an opponent, all without remorse or any form of hesitation. She lived to survive. Since day one she lived her life to survive. Tsubaki used whatever was in her path to her advantage, and dispatched of it soon after it's usefulness expired." Why!? Why is it that this man is so...difficult to kill?" Tsubaki thought to herself, viewing his drastic transformation, she clenched her teeth." I guess it's time for Senbukijutsu. But before that. I have to release. I can't fight him without it!" Standing, Zenchō broke into a chuckle, which slowly became louder until it echoed through the shanty area homes of each building in the Zaraki District. His booming voice shocked all those who heard, as he surely would have appeared to have died. However, the reishi collected around his body was more then just simple reishi; it was Zenchō's Ransōtengai. A powerful and rare Quincy technique, Zenchō's version allowed him to ignore, what would have been a fatal injury. Even ceasing the blood flow on his chest, he continued his laughter, as he had just beat death. The violet particles surrounding and circling his body doubled, as nearly all of the buildings in the area vanished! The foul smell, the thick tension in the air, the splatters of blood; all evidence that Zenchō was indeed here. In a column of spirit energy, Zenchō clinched his blood encrusted fists and just then the energy trapped him in a spherical shape before it slowly emanated off of him. "I can't stop." he said with a grin, referring to his insatiable desire. "Imma keep eating away at Soul Society 'till theres nothing left!" he declared, before staring down at his own pool of blood. His tone changed slightly as he spoke, "..my own blood, eh? Well, are you excited that you managed to wound me. Why aren't you cheering, I mean, that is the only would that you'll manage to put on me, so you should be happy." he teased, followed by a wicked howl. Manifesting his bow, and arrow he layed waste to the area by firing a continous torrent of arrows forth which rampaged through the 80th Rukon District. For a brief moment, as he fired his attacks a tear fell down from his face as he thought of Tsubaki's body being mangled beyond repair from his onslaught, though that wasn't the result, that single tear only along with his next word only deepened the complexity of Zenchō's demented persona, "..please survive, Tsubaki." he whispered. "This is.....a Quincy technique?" Tsubaki realised that she shouldn't worry about Zenchō surviving, but focus on the task at hand. The evasion of these arrows. Drawing her blade and placing it in front of her, she chanted."Alter your very soul, Sujōkuchi" Suddenly, the bokuto, shining a pale blue, somehow it almost shattered into a...blob." Dammit it all!" Tsubaki thought, the arrows were coming closer and closer by the second, as she chanted."Defend!" Tsubaki chanted. Suddenly, this blob somehow expanded it's own shape to cover a radius that was able to protect the entirety of Tsubaki's body. The arrows impaled into it's surface, but the shield remained strong, deflecting most of the arrows, it began to crack, as Tsubaki realised this and chanted."Reform!" Immediately, it went into a blob-like state again, as the arrows slightly grazed Tsubaki, she didn't care. The blob changed once again to a more concentrated shield, which she protected herself with dearly. Hoping, just hoping the arrows would finish raining upon her. As the arrows drew to a close, Zenchō ceased the torrent as he looked on at Tsubaki, his previous "kindness" entirely eradicated, he frowned at Tsubaki. "How distateful. Something as ugly as that keeping me from pay-day. And to think, you wrecked my plans, Tsubaki. You'll be lucky to come out of this alive" he warned with a arrogant glance. Clearly, he was bluffing. Even if he was capable, he didn't have the time to kill Tsubaki or anyone for that matter. He had already left so much residue of his reishi, and to add, seveal dead bodies. Sure, this was the Zaraki District - no one really cared, but exactly how long would the Gotei 13 stay ignorant. Not wanting to find out, Zenchō frowned as he noticed the difference in the blob Tsubaki was controlling. How it could immediately respond to her wishes and transform to fit the situation. Sighing, Zenchō fired two arrows at the same time and as they sped to Tsubaki, however nearly fifteen feet away one of the arrows parted and the second slowed considerably. One arrow, albeit much slower continued at Tsubaki's front and the second arrow flew upward, coming from behind, toward her blind spot. "Bang." Tsubaki had noticed this strage phenomenon, and reacted accordingly. Focusing less on the front and more on the back, she quickly chanted," ", using the small orb to repulse the arrow of spiritual energy away from her, dispersing it upon contact. Immediately, she drew her attention to the arrow behind her. Knowing it was about to hit her, Tsubaki had no other choice. She flung her arm to catch the arrow, but instead, it pierced her forearm, and was stuck in there." ''Damn" Tsubaki thought for a moment, before dispersing the arrow of reishi immediately. She leaped backwards, as her black blob followed along." This is gonna get difficult!" Tsubaki thought, Sujōkuchi, as if responding to her thoughts, transformed into a katana of deadly power." Thanks Sujōkuchi" Tsubaki whispered under her breath, allowing Zenchō to barely hear it. Observing the unfolding events, with a careful gaze he gradually developed scenario after scenario. Just then, he watched the katana form in Tsubaki's hand; a deadly blade it was indeed. Wanting not to result to using a katana again, as truthfully, he detested every aspect of a blade -- from its colored hilt to the glistening silver edge. Or maybe, he just hated the fact that he wasn't '''as accustom to it, as he was with his bow and arrows, though surely he could match Tsubaki's swordplay with his own; he chose against this. Noting her Zanpakutō's impressive capabilities, he couldn't help but wince before beginning his strike. Although, his "stutter" just then gave away a huge opening in his movements. Moving to the left with rapid speed, he gliding about a foot off the ground making his body parallel to the ground. However, because of his "stutter" he tripped just before lifting himself up, thus giving him no balance once his strike was finished. From his current position, Zenchō used his Klavier technique to shoot of a storm of compact arrows toward Tsubaki. Though his intent is to cause harm, his intent of the arrows was not to kill or even make contact with Tsubaki, but simply to get her off her feet. "He's stuttering? It seems the injuries '''have' affected him." Tsubaki thought for a brief moment, returning to the task of evading these arrows, she wondered."''What is his purpose? Is it to injure? No, a man like him wouldn't do such a stupid thing like that. Then?" Tsubaki had no time to think, the arrows were too close, immediately chanting,"Seishin Ryū, Zanka" Suddenly, Tsubaki moved her blade to where it would normally be sheathed, at her left hip. Then, in a moments notice, she imbued it with spiritual power, causing the blade itself, not to gain cutting power, but vibrate at mach speeds, immediately, she dashed forward at immense speeds. Her movements were untraceable, as suddenly, slash after slash, groups of arrows were cut in half, more after more, however, few were able to mildly scratch her, yet Tsubaki continued her perilous assault. Finally reaching Zenchō's position, she leaped up into the air, attempting an overhead slash right to Zenchō from in front of him, descending at high speeds, she thought." This is it!" "....according to plan." he thought with wicked intentions. If the blade continued its impressively fast course it would surely severe Zenchō at his waist; bifurication. Such a dastardly means of death, yet Tsubaki was willing to end this Humans life without a second thought. Had what he done in his life been so evil, so harming to others that people who weren't directly affected by his actions want him dead. None of this mattered to Zenchō -- the intense strife that he can cause. No matter the reason, Tsubaki was confident in her own attack and wouldn't stop, however had already taken precautions. Suddenly, Zenchō encircled himself in his own spirit energy. His spiritual pressure began emitting itself like the powerful flames from a volcano; abrupt, swift and powerful. Far beyond the reach of a normal human was exceedingly high for a human. Most likely, as a result from his helpful reishi collection and his previous Ransōtengai. As the blade reaches toward the criminals waist, he brought truth to his nickname, Renegade of Compassion. Unknowingly, to Tsubaki her own spirit energy was laced into that of Zenchō's infamous collection, now becoming an eternal asset to him in later battles. Just then, placing his left palm facedown onto the ground, Zenchō spun around using his arm as a pivot point. However, from the descending angle of Tsubaki, Zenchō's left arm sustained major damage; a large blade skidded across his arm, cutting down from the length of his shoulder to his wrist which covered the entire arm in blood. Jumping back, the length of his arm made a trail of blood cover the ground. However, with his open arm, with ease Zenchō used his Klavier technique once again. However, no standing he fired an array of arrows to Tsubaki. "This'll end soon." he said aloud, paying no attention to his bleeding arm, and the small pool of red forming underneath him. The manner he fired the arrows, it would seem, that he hadn't even looked at Tsubaki while firing them, or even taken the time to aim. Taking a precaution, Zenchō continously dashed about encircling Tsubaki as he did, by using the speed bestowed upon him by Hirenkyaku. "This battle is drawing to a close with me as the victor. Maybe I'll let you survive, although I doubt it..." Tsubaki, without any thought whatsoever, took her blade out of the ground, reforming it into the blob-like substance, arrows came at her in immense speed, and she was being struck mildly in all areas, her clothes ripping apart slightly, she skidded, as she shouted."DEFEND!" Creating a barrier that blocked the majority of the threatening arrows toward Tsubaki. Then, in an instant, Tsubaki used flash step, whilst she parried the incoming arrows with sword strikes, floating up into the air, she finaly got to the point where she was able to breathe without fear of being hit by Zenchō's arrows." That was such a...suicidal technique? Why would he do such a thing? Next time, I must be careful...." Tsubaki noted to herself, before chanting."Trap" Tsubaki, moving her hands in an unusual pattern, the blob began to harden slightly as it expanded, taking up several meters of space, it began to curve around the edges, and became something similar to a net, attempting to capture Zenchō. The arrows that tried to pierce through it failed to do so, it's texture was such that everything inside it only folded it before dispersing,"This should work, somewhat" "You almost had me." he whispered as they net engulfed Zenchō, he simply stood. His eyes shot daggers at Tsubaki and with his menacing slant eyes, he looked closer to that of a demon then anything else. However, the spirit energy that was being emitted from his body subsided, slowly he immersed himself in his own spirit energy; lacing it around his skin. Thus, protecting him from sustaining to much damage from the net around him. "Tell me, why would I do such a suicidal move. Why would I sit here and allow myself to be cut..allow myself to be caught. In truth, I could have kept you busy with my arrows and fled with my money. But I didn't. " Purposefully, his spirit energy rised - only for a second - and as that happened the cold breathe of a monster tingled on the skin of both Tsubaki and Zenchō. The dark aura of a Hollow loom over them with eyes as complex as a hole in the ground; it was clear what he wanted. Suddenly the emergence of more Hollow into the area, caused a bolstering laugh to break from the net. "...I've been toying with you. Yes, you sincerly harmed me, several times actually. But this last strike was purposefully all me. See, inside my blood I dropped Hollow bait. The more I bled, the more bait I dropped. The red proving excellent to cover it up, yet enhanced the smell for those beasts." The Hollow slowly increased in numbers and surrounded the duo in the center. The sheer number of them was a threat on its own. As they beasts began edging toward the center two, Zenchō offered, "we have a few choices: you can free me and we can fight the Hollow together. You die from the overwhelming Hollow, or you attempt to defeat them and I escape in a hitch" he said from the comfort of the net. Indeed a sinster plan, the net was a welcoming treat as it kept the outside forces out and Zenchō safe. Yes, the Hollow were less then a gillian individually, but together, it could possibly be a threat for even members of the Gotei 13. The beasts slowy converged toward the center, and as they did, Zenchou couldn't help but continue laughing because with the decreasing time, a answer was quickly demanded by Tsubaki. Although one would not normally smile on such an occasion, especially not an assassin to her target, Tsubaki did so. Smirking, she told Zenchō," Well, I finally found someone who used my own tactics against me. So, congratulations." Tsubaki told him, retreating the net away from Zenchō, Tsubaki reformed it into a katana." Well, guess we have to team up don't we? After all, our abilities are quite....complimentary, one might say." Tsubaki said, blushing slightly, before she got to the task at hand." So, how do you suppose we deal with these monsters, hm?" Tsubaki asked him, slicing through a single hollow while doing so. She began to pant slightly." Dammit, my spiritual power is running low" Noticing her drop in spiritual power from the beginning of there encounter to now, he chuckled before, upon closer examination he seen her sweet rose cheeks perk up into a blush. Known for his good spots, Zenchou willingly held Tsubaki's hand, commanding a torrent of spirit energy into her body. Though, he was drained it hadn't meant much to him. Zenchō causally thought out of how the battle would have gone if he hadn't placed the Hollow bait: Tsubaki would have either been tapped of spirit energy and died, or Zenchō would've slipped up and succumbed to his one-to-many fatal encounters. Blushing back, he felt at ease beside the assassin who wouldn't hesistate if she had the chance to kill him. Maybe, it was the fact that he enjoyed harming others, or maybe it was because he had taken a liking to Tsubaki, or more likely, both of them. With a grin, he fired a flurry of blasts to his right as he nudged at Tsubaki's side, encouraging them to stand back to back with each other. Not worrying about how the battle would end for them, Zenchō focused on the task at hand; escape. However, the wounds sustained by the Quincy were simply too much for him to handle. Until, a cloak of violet blue surrouded his person. Every edge, every hair, every crevace, every open wound was immersed in a harsh light. The sudden increase in his pontent spirit energy was suprisingly high for a simply Quincy to possess without an adding ability or technique in use. As he fired, the Hollow only increased in numbers and closed in upon the duo. "..How dreadful. The numbers only get bigger as we tear them down. I'm about to pull out all the stops, so I suggest you do the same, unless you want to hide somewhere." " Haha, you think I'm going to stop here?" Tsubaki asked him, standing behind his back, blushing slightly before saying under her breath." Thanks." Tsubaki, now knowing it was an extreme situation, simply muttered." Zenchō, you mind taking care of a few of them. I have a plan that could probably beat them all at once. However, I need to have much preparation. You mind?" Tsubaki asked him, chanting."Sixty four stone tablets, the rising sun. The rush of wind through an open valley echoes before the ten horses. The earth below my feet is my servant so may the strings of life bend to my will, Kaku'seigi!" As a multitude of Hollow came to try and defeat her, Tsubaki immediately, through a simple hand gesture after the incantation, caused a large amount of stone slabs to rise from the ground, sharpening, as their direction changed, they began raining upon the hollows from the ground, Tsubaki merely said." This is gonna get dirty." "Yes this is." Zenchō muttered, the searing pain in his left arm made any more movement with it impossible. Letting out a grunt, he furiously fought through the pain. For some reason, Zenchou had hand't escaped though this could be a perfect moment for such a thing. Nor had he truly desired to kill Tsubaki, and no longer did he wish for the money he had yearned for prior to his battle. Something was keeping him with Tsubaki, and it was clear; infatution. The Quincy was obviously intrigued by this woman -- impressed by the way she walked, how she fought, her personality. He couldn't help but want to be near her. Although, he already had someone he held dear to him, it could possibly change with the endearing impression Tsubaki made on Zenchō. Breathing short, quick huffs in order to feel some relief from the pain, the criminal of Soul Society began to eat away at the area around him before he darted toward a cloud of Hollow ahead of him. Attempting to draw them away, which would allow Tsubaki to attack;..but for some reason, Zenchō knew that in doing this he could possibly die from her attack, yet he did it without a second thought. Once surrounded, he fired a flurry of arrows around the Hollow and around Tsubaki, effectively shielding her from the attackers. " Thank you Zenchō." Tsubaki told him, using Shunpo to get onto a still alive building, and she told Zenchō." Don't worry, this technique won't be able to kill you, I have already told Sujōkuchi that I owe you one, and anyways, you don't seem like a guy who would die from this easily." Tsubaki told him, beginning to exert spiritual power, she influenced Sujōkuchi's shikai state, causing Sujōkuchi to take a clone of herself exactly, complete with her own spiritual power, albeit slightly different, it travelled to the opposite side of Tsubaki, on another building. Both Tsubaki's took a kneeling position. As their hands made contact with the buildings, Tsubaki began to channel spiritual power into everything in the radius of where the hollow lie." Speed up! Hurry!" Tsubaki was thinking, this was severely draining on Tsubaki's reserves, and left her wide open, she merely thought." Zenchō '''better' not abandon me here!" "Gragh." In Zenchō's sudden desperation his reserves of spirit energy temporarily lowered, as an impresively large cero flew at him. And as it flew, several more cero were welcomed by the unexpecting Quincy. The incoming attacks were only aggravated by what followed. As Zenchō was taken by the explosion that occured some time after, several Hollow beat on his numb, near life-less body endlessly. Tormenting an already suffering soul. The beasts, began to stomp the life ouf of him. Barely retaining life, his amounts of spirit energy could last him some time during this battery, however his life was slowly depleting. "..my life a fleeting one. Tch. Like I'd die here!" he screamed with newfound energy, he had finally "awakened" his true potential. It was true: Zenchō fights for himself and won't stop until he gets what he wants. If he wants to live, then he'll live, its just that simple. Taking note of the angles he was being struck, and the random patterns in which the Hollow group struck him in, he dispersed a controlled amount of energy from his backside, blowing away the attacking Hollow. "I'm not going to lose to you mindless bags of shit!!" he declared, his limp arm dangled by his side as he used Klavier once again. Firing an endless torrent, he gritted his teeth and his leg tapped the ground; slowly losing, he was anxious for Tsubaki to hurry up! " I'm done!" Tsubaki shouted into the air, allowing Zenchō to hear her voice. Suddenly, everything around them was simply.....a blob! Tsubaki had converted the entire area around her to use for her zanpakuto ability, Tsubaki simply told the blob." '''DESTROY!!'" Suddenly, the blob began to move, and at excessive speeds, the blob began to rise up into the air, seemingly in the form of bullets, the earth began to fly! Destroying all in it's path but avoiding Zenchō, it was inverted rain! The bullets were powerful, and one by one, the Hollow began to disappear, cries of terror echoed into the air as Hollow upon Hollow disappeared. Large Cero blasts were fired everywhere, and although many of the bullets were destroyed, Tsubaki created more. After much exertion, the enemies were finally gone, and Tsubaki was seemingly exerted completely, and only a minute fragment of her spiritual power had remained." Haaa, haa, we finally did it....Zenchō, although this is truly unusual for me, I am letting you go, for the sole reason you gave me energy to survive. If you didn't, I don't think we would have made it back....alive at least. So, go on ahead and live, because next time I come after you. The results will be your death!" Tsubaki said, before calling Sujōkuchi back into his sealed state. "W-what an attack..." he thought, his eyes glistening as he watched her power destroy the Hollow. "To think. I summoned those Hollow to ensure my escape, but why'd I stay." he said aloud, puzzled by his own actions. Maybe he hadn't accepted that he enjoyed fighting Tsubaki, or maybe it was the thrill of being with her. Either way, what left of his sane thoughts slipped away, and replaced by confusion. Trotting toward Tsubaki, he grinned slyly and held his bow and arrow at Tsubaki, "I could kill you. I can kill you. I-I..." he repeated this three times more, his head rung like a chuch bell, his senses deterred and his body numb. Clearly he had the power to kill her, or maybe, he was too much in love to kill her. Zenchō wasn't trying to convince Tsubaki that he could kill her; he was trying to convince himself; a complex man indeed. As the final words of Tsubaki lingered in his mind, he realized that they could never be. "..We're the same. Same coin, different sides" he said sadly, lowering his bow and arrow from its position at Tsubaki. Taking a small tablet from his left side, he revealed it to Tsubaki. "..this contains your reishi." he said shaking the tablet carefully, its contents shook around similar to a liquid. "I will live. You can always believe that, trust me. I'll live to see you again.." Using Hirenkyaku, Zenchō commanded his own reishi. Concealing the first, he brought out a second tablet and opened it. "Human World." he said, and the tablet in his hand released reishi from the Human World. He slowly dispersed, the very spiritrons he's composed off began to teleport away. "Goodbye, Tsubaki." As he fled, the suitcases that lay miles away from the battle zone deteriated as well, following the Quincy. " Goodbye to you as well...Zenchō." Tsubaki said to the figure, fleeting in the wind with not even a single remnant of his presence, she looked down on the destroyed district, and would call others to repair it later. At the moment, she took the tablet that her former opponent gave her. Ingesting it, her being felt alive again, standing up on her two feet, she said to herself." Mission failed huh? Why is it that I feel.....happy that I have failed this mission? Is it because I wish to meet him once again, or once again feel the threat of one's blade upon my throat. I must train. Become stronger, strong enough to defeat him and any opponent that comes in my way." Tsubaki finished her quoting, taking a deep breath as she vanished with a single step, her shunpo skills, leaving behind no trace of her existence as she as well, faded into the air, only dropping, a single tear in her wake.